shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triton the Merman
Triton ''(トリトン, Toriton) is a wandering Fishman and pirate. Growing up on Fishman Island, Triton was fascinated by the pirates who passed through on their way to the New World, and decided to become one of them. Triton began training since that decision, and first left Fishman Island on his 19th birthday. Triton is the captain of Triton's Pirates, as well as one of their key fighters. He has a bounty of 244,000,000. Appearance Triton, as a Fishman, has a very different appearance from regular humans, though he shares basic features with humans as well. Triton has lightish blue skin, with small gills behind his ears which allow him to breah underwater. He has wide, constantly open eyes that rarely seem to blink, or do so when someone's back is turned. He has incredibly spiky light orange hair, with the two top points right next to each other and pointing upward. Triton wears a lemon yellow shirt, with billowy sleeves and no buttons, leaving his chest exposed. On his lower half Triton wears a pair of jeans, rolled up to nearly his knees, to show his somewhat skinny legs and thick sandals. Triton also has a white muffler around his waist for an unknown reason. Triton rarely changes out of this outfit, though he also has been seen wearing a thick light teal jacket, along with purple mittens a beanie hat with snow glasses in cold climates. In incredibly hot climates he will take off his shirt, exposing his entire back. Following a year's training with Jinbe, Triton now has a much more defined physique, that, while still keeping him skinny, shows off his muscles a bit more. His hair is now a bit longer and more flat. He also now wears a leopard-printed short-sleeved opened up jacket, similar to his original outfit, but with a visible color. He has also forsaken the sash around his waist and now wears black shorts, with a red belt holding them in place. Instead of sandals, he now wears black hiking shoes. He also has a strange arm-band on his left elbow. Personality Triton has a very childlike personality, though it is tempered with some of the mannerisms of an adult. Triton is smart, can think things through (when he wants to), and can keep up with and understand conversations. Unfortunatley, he lacks most common sense and situational awareness, often reyling on raw instinct during battles than any strategy or tactic. Triton has a very childlike personality, still enjoying things like playgrounds, playing in the pool, or getting new toys and action figures. Triton also dislikes chores and vegetables (like a young boy), to the point where he may throw a small tantrum. He also enjoys food, with his favorites being spaghetti, chicken, biscuits, pizza, waffles, pancakes, and ramen. Triton's a bit picky with his foods, insisting they be prepared and presented a specific way, leading others to often believe he is a bit OCD. Triton has a habit of coming up with huge ideas, then quickly getting bored with them and abandoning them all together. Thus, it is often a surprise when Triton sticks with an idea for longer than a week. Relationships Crew Maki Hei Bonsey Lionel Friends Family Abilities and Powers Fishman Karate *'Same Ken (サメ拳, litterally "Shark Fist")- Triton's most basic technique, he delivers what looks like a simple punch to the opponent, though like most Fishman Karate techniques, it sends a shockwave through the water in the atmosphere or the opponent's doubling the damage of Triton's already strong fist. *'''Same Ken: Futatsu Meichu ''(サメ拳：二つ命中, litterally "Shark Fist: Two Hit/Strike)''- Similar to his original Same Ken, this time Triton strikes with both his fists simualteneously, usually in a crouching position. *'Same Ken: Tsume Sutoraiki '(サメの拳：ネイルストライキ, litterally "Shark Fist: Nail Strike")- Triton delivers a lighting fast punch, sending a shockwave to strike the opponent. It is a distance attack. *'Same Ken: Sen Tsume Sutoraiki '(サメの拳：千ネイルストライキ, litterally "Shark Fist: Thousand Nail Strike")- Triton launches thousands of Tsume Sutoraiki's at the opponent, increasing both the damage and its area. *'Tenohira Unagi Kōgeki '(オープンヤシのウナギのストライキ, litterally "Open Palm Eel Strike")- Triton slams his palms into the opponent's lower abdomen, causing massive damage to the stomach and often causing the opponent to cough up blood. Often used in combination with another technique. *'Kai Motsu '(貝持つ, litterally "Shellfish Hold")- Triton traps the opponent by wrapping his arm around the neck and using his knee to keep them off balance. He then flips over, slamming their head into the ground. *'Kurage Sen Sutoraiki '(クラゲ千ストライキ, litterally "Jellyfish Thousand Strike")- a long to close distance attack, Triton begins launching punches, releasing a large series of shockwaves using the water in the atmosphere that can cover a wide area. *'Tsunami Yashi '(津波ヤシ, litterally "Tsunami Palm")- Triton delivers a focused palm strike, followed by several more. *'Tako Rendan '(タコの連弾, litteraly "Octopus Combo")- Triton first kicks the opponent into the air, then leaps above them, kicking them on the head. After they fall from that, he drops down, delivering a punch to their gut, then spins and kicks them in the head, knocking them away in the end. Riptide ''(リプタイヅ, Riputaidu)''- Triton's "gear" so to speak, this is a Fishman Karate/Fishman Jujutsu combination move that seems exclusive to Triton at this point. The technique was inspired by a Devil Fruit user Triton ran into on his travels, who apparently had a special "form" to enhance his powers. Thus, Triton endeavoured to do something similar, and eventually came up with this technique. When it is activated, Triton uses both Fishman Karate and Fishman Jujutsu at the same time, seizing control of the water within his own body and causing it to move erratically, creating a "storm" in his own body. This leads to Triton gaining some extra muscle mass, as well as his body beginning to glow a neon teal. In this state Triton's techniques, strenght, and speed are greatly enhanced. *Techniques coming soon! Fishman Jujutsu *'Tatsumaki Amu '(竜巻アーム, litterally "Tornado Arm")- most effective when used in water, though it can be used when Triton is near the ocean. Triton gathers a large amount of water around his arm, then leaps at the opponent, the water training behind and forming a long, thin tornado of water. Triton then brings this arm forward, as it rapidly launches forward, striking the opponent. *'Mizu Tosho '(水剣カット, litterally "Water Sword Cut")- Triton swings his arm forward in a chop, drawing water nearby or a large amount of water particles in the air, causing a slash of water with the cutting power of a sword to attack the opponent. *'Mizu Moeru Tosho '(水燃えるカット, litterally "Water Blazing Sword Cut")- Triton performs a Mizu Tosho whilst moving at lightning fast speeds, seeming to teleport behind the opponent as the technique takes effect. *'Samehameha '(サメの荒廃波, litterally "Shark Devastation Wave")- Triton pulls water into a tight ball in between two hands placed behind his back, then, shouting the technique name, thrusts his hand forward, releases it all in a powerful water typhoon attack. Natural Abilities History Major Battles Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Triton's Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Fishman Category:Captain